Funeral of Hearts
by Agnese Potter
Summary: -Io ero il tuo appoggio, il tuo punto fermo, senza di me non avresti mai potuto fare niente. Adesso vorrei tanto essermi negato. Ma, a distanza di anni, mi rendo conto che sarebbe stato impossibile-


**Funeral of Hearts  
  
by Agnese Potter**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter & co (purtroppo) non appartengono a me. Se mamma Rowling me li volesse regalare, mi contatti a nightfall2kyahoo.it che sarò ben felice di occuparmene, specialmente dei puccini Sirius Remus.... ç Putroppo non posseggo neppure gli HIM (tantomeno la songie Funeral of Hearts çç), anche se mi occuperei volentieri pure di loro, specialmente del tastieristo. ççççççç In compenso, la storia è mia e quindi, per qualsiasi cosa vogliate farne, dovete prima chiedere a me.   
  
**Pairing: ** Dico solo che è dal PdV di Snape   
  
**Rating: ** PG? Non ne ho idea. XD   
  
**Nota: ** Mudblood = Mezzosangue  
  
**Ringrassio tanto: ** Angelica Black che mi ha controllato la ficcie e Alessia che, involontariamente, l'ha fatta nascere (waaa, tutto l'ultimo album degli HIM è uno spettacolo ) (mai passarmi o consigliarmi songies XDDD).

Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, please! So che la storia è un po' strana... UU;;;;

_"Ti rendi conto che non è giusto, vero?"   
"Me ne rendo perfettamente conto, ma la scelta non è più mia. Ciò che ti sto chiedendo è... sei disposto a seguirmi?"   
"Io... non credo di poterlo fare."   
"Sai cosa vuol dire questo?"   
"Che adesso siamo nemici." _

**She was the sun shining upon  
The tomb of your hopes  
And dreams so frail **

****

La tua crudeltà era inumana, ogni volta che il tuo sguardo si intrecciava col mio, brividi gelidi mi correvano lungo la schiena. Ma amavo tutto di quella situazione così impossibile, pure il sentirmi attratto da una creatura tanto bella quanto perfida.   
  
Un angelo col cuore di un demone.   
Un demone col volto d'angelo.   
  
Stavi prendendo in giro tutti quanti, giocando carte forse troppo alte e di cui probabilmente avresti perso il controllo, ma comunque continuavi per la tua strada, ti fidavi della tua impassibilità. Ma con me non ci riuscivi, capivo sempre le tue vere intenzioni, eravamo come legati indissolubilmente, volenti o nolenti.   
  
Le nostre anime si erano compenetrate, creando una danza d'amore e disperazione.   
  
Più forte del tempo.   
Più forte della pazzia.   
Più forte della morte.   
  
A volte sentivo che tu per prima perdevi il senso della realtà, che tu per prima ti perdevi nelle tue menzogne, ed in quei momenti divenivi fragile come non mai.   
  
Io ero il tuo appoggio, il tuo punto fermo, senza di me non avresti mai potuto fare niente.   
  
Adesso vorrei tanto essermi negato.   
  
Ma, a distanza di anni, mi rendo conto che sarebbe stato impossibile.

**She was the wind carrying in  
All the troubles and fears  
He for years tried to forget **

Avevo appena iniziato a risollevarmi da terra, dopo la tua morte, ma poi lui è arrivato. Tuo... tuo figlio; non posso fare a meno di amarlo, non posso fare a meno di odiarlo.   
  
Lo amo perché è come te. Lo odio perché è la causa della tua morte.   
  
Lo osservo nell'ombra mentre rischia in modo sempre più stupido la sua vita e lui lo sa e continua, consapevole della mia presenza e del fatto che accorrerei comunque in suo aiuto. E mi stupisco, ogni giorno di più, di quanto sia simile a te anche in questo, tanto da farmi paura.   
  
A volte ho la tentazione di abbandonarlo, di osservare da spettatore la sua morte, così che i suoi occhi, verdi d'Avada Kevadra, si possano chiudere per sempre. Così forse riuscirei a scordarmi e rimarginare le ferite che i tuoi occhi mi hanno lasciato nell'anima.   
  
Sì, dicono che Harry somigli al padre. Forse nell'aspetto; i capelli, il fisico...   
  
Ma là dove conta, la luce che porta negli occhi, che li anima facendoli divenire ardenti e pericolosi come tizzoni... è là che è identico a te, sua madre. Quella luce è la stessa che illuminava il tuo volto quando avevi la sua età.   
  
Cosa nasconde dentro Harry?   
Cosa cela nel profondo di quegli specchi impenetrabili che ornano il suo volto? 

**Love's the funeral of hearts  
And an ode for cruelty  
Where angels cry blood  
On flowers of evil in bloom **

Oh, Lily... ci sei riuscita poi? Era questo ciò che volevi?   
  
Quando vidi il modo in cui il tuo volto si illuminava guardando quel bambino, che non era contemplato nei tuoi piani, capii all'istante che saresti morta.   
  
Il tuo piano era solo conquistare James per arrivargli tanto vicina da poterlo piegare alla volontà del tuo Lord o da poterlo uccidere in modo subdolo. Ma poi è arrivato Harry e le carte che avevi posizionato sul tavolo si sono confuse.   
  
Lo so, non hai mai amato James.   
Non hai mai amato me, per Merlino, che ero la persona che più ti era vicina!   
  
Ma... quel bambino è riuscito a piegarti, a far riaffiorare in superficie la tua umanità che sembrava perduta.   
La tua forza erano l'insensibilità e la freddezza; perse quelle, eri finita. E lo sapevi.   
  
Già, quel bambino, quel maledetto bambino, non ha causato solo la caduta di Voldemort. 

**Be ready to beyond the un-divine prayer to God  
As deaf and blind  
The last night's souls on fire  
Bringing word to the question why **

Avrai fatto la scelta giusta, decidendo di dare la tua vita in cambio della sua?   
  
A volte mi viene strano il pensare che la stessa donna che aveva sterminato a sangue freddo i suoi genitori per dimostrare al suo Lord che era degna anche se Mudblood, la stessa donna che recitava ogni giorno la parte di angelo così bene che a momenti pure lei ci credeva, la stessa donna che mi aveva sempre usato come e quando gli faceva comodo... beh, che tu ti fosti lasciata uccidere dal tuo Lord, per salvare un bambino. 

**He was the moon painting you  
With its glow so vulnerable and pale  
He was the fire restless and wild  
And you were like a moth to the flame **

Mentre le luci si soffondono lentamente, mentre i miei pensieri si affievoliscono per lasciare spazio ad un sonno senza sogni, ecco che mi avvicino inconsciamente al corpo vicino al mio.   
  
Mi volto un attimo per osservare i giochi di luci e ombre che giocano su quel volto. L'uomo accanto a me sta dormendo, silenzioso e inconsapevole del mio sguardo.   
  
Io non lo amo, lui non ama me e, finché dorme, posso quasi fingere che lo sto accogliendo nel mio letto per mia libera scelta. Finché dorme... posso quasi illudermi di non provare niente.   
  
Alzo una mano per carezzare la cicatrice che gli deturpa la fronte ma poi la ritraggo veloce.   
  
Non posso permettermi di provare qualcosa, altrimenti ricadrò sicuramente là dove tu, donna, mi avevi seppellito.   
  
No, non posso permettermelo.   
  
Anche se, lui come te, riesce a convincermi con un solo gesto che anche il buio di una fossa non è poi così male... 

**Owari.**


End file.
